Split Personality (Phineas and Ferb)
|Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 2) |Prev = Phineas and Ferb: Hawaiian Vacation! |Next = Brain Drain |Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]] }} “'Split Personality'” is the first half of the 61st episode of Disney Channel original animated television series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on Disney Channel on October 29th, 2010, and Disney XD on November 6, 2010. It was story by Jennifer Keene, Lance LeCompte, Scott Peterson, and directed by Jay Lender. Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb’s molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities – Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can’t, he will just use his “Look-away-inator” to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Episode summary The episode starts with Candace talking to Stacy by phone as she works on her “Jeremy and Me” scrapbook. She complains that she has good photos of her and good photos of Jeremy, but no good photos of him and her together. At the same time, she also expresses her irritation at not having been able to accomplish anything this summer due to her constant urge to bust Phineas and Ferb. Down in the yard, Buford is complaining to Phineas and Ferb about how Baljeet got peanut butter on his chocolate and testifies that he doesn’t like the taste of both of them at once. Phineas and Ferb decide to use their new Molecular Separator, which they’d shortly before tested to separate shampoo plus conditioner into shampoo and conditioner and a donkey into a horse and a mule, to solve Buford’s problem. Once they are done doing so, Buford is satisfied with the results. Meanwhile, Perry is already reporting to Major Monogram for his daily mission and is told that Doofenshmirtz is installing an unknown device at the local swimming pool. The brothers leave just as Candace steps outside. Seeing the molecular separator unguarded, she tries to take it to Mom, but accidentally triggers the switch and hits herself with the beam. The separator splits her into two separate Candaces: 1 completely obsessed with busting, and the other completely obsessed with Jeremy. When the romantic Candace heads off to the mall to see Jeremy, the busting Candace pursues her, intending to use her as proof of what Phineas and Ferb’s alleged antics to Linda. Phineas and Ferb arrive in time to see the Candaces leaving and give chase, fearing their sister’s safety. At the public pool, Perry arrives to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing in line for the high-dive board. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that during his childhood, his parents expected him to perform a high-dive as a rite of manhood. However, Doofenshmirtz had been too afraid to dive and was forever scorned as a “schnitzel.” Now that he’s planning to conquer his fear, he intends not to let anyone see his shame if he fails. To ensure no one would be able to witness him, he installed the Look-Away-Inator on the pool deck, which would enable him force everybody within a certain distance to turn their heads away. Knowing that Perry was there to stop him, Doofenshmirtz traps him in a set of life preservers. However, Doofenshmirtz begins to falter from his intentions and hesitantly avoids climbing to the dive board, holding up the line. At the mall, the Candaces are dashing every which way in their single-minded pursuit for their goals, with Phineas and Ferb barely able to keep up. Eventually, the busting Candace finds Jeremy at the Mr. Slushy-Dawg vendor and demands that he send the romantic Candace her way if he sees her, then leaves. Shortly thereafter, the romantic Candace arrives and asks him to meet her at home after his shift ends. She then attempts to share kiss with him but is unexpectedly and very abruptly dragged away by her busting-obsessed counterpart. Phineas along with Ferb arrives and asks whether he had seen either of the Candaces. Jeremy, although confused, answers that he saw both of them. Back at the pool, Doofenshmirtz is finally driven to climb the ladder after being called “schnitzel” by the kid behind him. Once he reaches the top, however, he realizes that jumping from the diving board wasn’t as bad as he remembered it being, but has gotten much worse. He clings to the diving board for his life. At the clothing store, the busting Candace arrives tries to show her romantic counterpart to Linda, but the Romantic Candace flees quickly before Linda can turn to see her and she only sees Candace’s busting side standing alone in the midst of a set of mirrors. Phineas catches up with the romantic Candace, who had bought a picture frame for Jeremy, and convinces her to head home with Linda. Busting Candace finds them shortly afterward and asks where her romantic counterpart had gone. When Phineas answers that she’s leaving with their mom and points in their general direction, Candace loses her temper lets out an enraged scream and takes off in pursuit. Romantic Candace is already in the car en route back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, driving Linda insane with her excessive fantasizing about Jeremy. Unbeknownst to both of them, the busting Candace is chasing the car on foot a narrowing distance behind. The car pulls to a stop when it reaches the house. The busting Candace fails to halt and slams painfully into the back of the car while her romantic counterpart runs inside to prepare herself for Jeremy’s arrival. Phineas catches her attention from the backyard and by having Ferb dress and pose as Jeremy, convinces her to come down. The busting Candace finds Mom in the master bedroom and ushers her to the backyard. As soon as she arrives outside, the boys fire the molecular separator. However, it has an unexpected effect, and the two Candaces are multiplied into thirteen. Doofenshmirtz gets up on his feet on the diving board and activates the Look-Away-Inator. When it fires, it forces every single person’s head in Danville to turn away from it, including his, to his surprise. He loses balance from the diving board and falls into the pool. Unable to swim, he struggles to float in the water. Perry is the first to take action and dives into the water, loosening the life preservers from his body and dispersing them across the pool. One of them is caught by Doofenshmirtz, who in turn thanks him for saving his life. Subsequently, Linda’s head is forcefully turned away before she can see the throng of Candaces in the backyard. Phineas and Ferb manage to fire the molecular separator once more and the crowd is merged back into one. She lands on the button in the ground disguised as a rock and opens up Perry’s lair entrance directly underneath where the molecular separator is. When it lands in Perry’s lair, it fires at Major Monogram and extracts his inner singer from him, to his embarrassment. Linda, who had her head turned away for the previous moment, fails to see the course of events that had taken place. Candace is feeling disappointed with herself but lights up when Jeremy arrives. He is happy about the picture frame she got him and intends to have the photograph that would fill it be taken on the spot. He poses with her for Ferb to photograph, both keeping happy dispositions and hoping the photo would show them enjoying each other’s closeness. However, the finished photo captures a distortion of Candace and Jeremy’s pose so both turn out to look ridiculous. Quotes *''(Scene opens in Candace’s room, where she’s calling Stacy Hirano and cutting some pictures)'' *'Candace Flynn': I don’t know, Stacy, between busting my brothers and trying to make Jeremy my boyfriend in time for school, I just can’t seem get anything this summer. Like my “Jeremy and Me” scrapbook. I mean, I have cute pictures of Jeremy and cute pictures of me, but no cute pictures of both of us being cute together! It’s a real problem. But time to check on Phineas and Ferb! *''(She uses a pair of binoculars to spy on Phineas and Ferb)'' *'Candace Flynn': Standing around, dorking it up, boring. There’s just too much for one person to do. If only there were two of me, one to bust my brothers and one to be with Jeremy. *''(Cut to the backyard, Buford is carrying Baljeet like luggage)'' *[[Buford Van Stomm|'Buford Van Stomm']]: Look what Baljeet did to my candy bar. He got peanut butter on my chocolate. Look at this mess! Look at it! (shoves the candy bar in Phineas’s face) *'Phineas Flynn': Buford, peanut butter and chocolate are really good together. *'Buford Van Stomm': I don’t wanna taste 2 things at 1 time! It’s unnatural. *'Phineas Flynn': Well, you’re in luck. We just finished our Molecular Separator. It’s our cool new machine that breaks things down into their components parts. We used it to separate a mule into a horse and a donkey. And to separate shampoo plus conditioner into shampoo and conditioner. Ferb? *''(Ferb places the peanut butter-chocolate on a stool and shoots it with a machine. The peanut butter-chocolate turns into a jar of peanut butter and a chocolate bar.)'' *'Buford Van Stomm': Witchcraft! *'Phineas Flynn': Try it. *''(Buford takes the chocolate and eats it)'' *'Phineas Flynn': Well? *'Buford Van Stomm': Singular goodness. (To Baljeet) Why don’t you grab your peanut butter and your swimsuit and meet me at the flagpole. (He and Baljeet walk away.) *'Phineas Flynn': Come on, let’s see what else we can separate. *''(Phineas and Ferb walk away. Perry is seen pressing a stone which opens a hatch which he jumps down in. He lands in his lair.)'' *'Major Monogram': Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been seen at the Danville public pool, installing some kind of new device. We need you to get there immediately. Good luck, Agent P. *''(Agent P salutes and then hurries away)'' *''(Back at the backyard, Candace runs out from the house)'' *'Candace Flynn': Those kids are so busted! All I have to do is bring this to Mom. (tries to lift it) Wow, it’s heavier than I thought. *''(She accidentally shoots herself with it, creating 2 different Candaces)'' *'Busting Candace': MUST...BUST...PHINEAS AND FERB. *'Romantic Candace': Ah, Jeremy. *''(They look at each other)'' *''(At the public pool, Doofenshmirtz is seen in a line for a high dive)'’'' *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Perry the Platypus, I’m glad you’re here. I’m just in line for the high dive. You see, it reminds me of the high dive I knew as a kid at the Gimmelshtump Public Wetness Maker. Gallery Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl , Additional Voices * Allison Janney as Charlene , Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof’s Dad * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Additional Voices: Danny Jacobs, Kimberly Brooks :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:2010 television episodes